La patinoire
by Floramagic
Summary: Patinoire ? Pitié, non. Je ne sais pas patiner. Et je ne veux pas me ridiculiser ! C'est un cauchemar. Pourtant, pour la première fois de ma vie, le cauchemar va virer au rêve, un magnifique rêve. One-shot. PDV d'Annabeth Chase.


**One-shot numéros 6.**

**La patinoire... **

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, c'est sortie à la patinoire avec la colonie ! Génial, non ? Et bien pas pour moi. Patiner ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Je m'imagine déjà en train de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde ! C'est vrai quoi, je suis la plus forte de la colonie en combat, et je m'imagine déjà pas fichu de tenir debout plus de cinq secondes ! De quoi se prendre beaucoup de moqueries. J'ai soupiré. Courage. Aller, c'est juste quelques heures... Par les dieux, pour vu que je survive à celà !<p>

On est tous arrivé vers quatorze heure, après un bon petit repas à la colonie. Les filles d'Aphrodite se sont précipitées vers des espèces de gradins, avec bonne vu sur la glace, pendant que les enfants d'Arès ont presque crié leur pointure pour avoir leurs patins. Bon, pour ma part, je suis restée en retrait... Peut être devrais-je faire comme les enfants d'Aphrodite ? Pour une fois qu'elles ont une bonne idée ! Parce que, vraiment, je ne me sentais pas mais vraiment pas monter sur cette glace gelée et glissante... C'était sans compter sur Clarisse. Elle me regarda d'un air supérieur, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

_- Et bas alors, tu veux pas patiner ? Tu as peur de tomber ? Ahlalala, je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi, Annabeth._

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir, et j'ai attrapé les premiers patins à ma taille que j'avais sous la main. J'ai soutenu son regard. Mais bon sang ! Dans quoi je me suis lancée ? Dix minutes plus tard tous le monde étaient sur la patinoire, sauf moi, je me suis approchée du bord, très doucement, et c'est en m'agrippant à la paroi que je suis montée. Miracle. Moi, pas être tombée ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Mais en revanche, j'étais droite comme un piqué ! J'ai essayé d'avancer, en vain. J'étais complètement maladroite sur cette glace ! Je me tenais au bord le plus fort possible... Mais bon, je savais qu'a un moment, j'allais bien devoir tomber. Seulement, j'espère juste que ce moment allait tarder à arriver... Encore une fois, esperons.

Pam.  
>C'est arrivé.<p>

Comment ? Devinez. Non, vous ne voyez pas ? Et bien, les enfants d'Arès passaient comme une flèche sur la glace. Et j'avais eu la mauvaise idée d'essayer une énième fois de lâcher une des mains du bord. Imaginez. Clarisse est passée a côté de moi à une vitesse folle, je ne tenais plus qu'à une main. Mes patins se sont mis en marche tous seul... Si, si ! Je vous assure ! Ils ont avancés tous seuls ! Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas bougé. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai serré les dents, prête à me geler le derrière... Une, deux, trois, quatre... Rien. J'ai ouverts un œil, et j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que quelqu'un m'avait retenu au ras de la glace.

Les deux mains qui étaient sur ma taille, m'ont aidé à me remettre debout correctement. J'ai alors tourné la tête, et je me suis retrouvée face à face avec Percy. Biensur, qui d'autre ça aurait pu être de toutes manières ? Il avait un sourire en coin.

_- Besoin d'aide, peut être ?_

Je n'ai rien répondu. Il m'a pris la main, et a voulu m'entrainer sur la glace. Enfin, en plein milieu. Sans rebord ! Sauf que - heureusement - mon autre main s'est rattrapée à temps à la paroi.

_- Ah non... Percy non._

_- Aller ! Je te rattraperai si tu tombes._

Et il a tiré sur mon bras, me faisant lâcher le rebord. J'ai poussé un cris, et j'ai agité mon bras dans tous les sens pour rester en place. Il a de nouveau posé une main sur ma taille, me stabilisant. De son autre main, il a attrapé la mienne. Et a commencer à patiner. Je l'ai suivis, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber à la renverse, mais non, je ne suis pas tombée. Je commençai à m'y habituer. Et je me sentais déjà plus à l'aise qu'au début. Les cheveux volant en arrière, je me sentais bien. Et puis Percy m'a lâché totalement. Non, je ne suis pas tombé... On a même continuer à patiner ensemble, cote à cote. C'était juste magique.

Mais voilà, Clarisse était de passage par là.

Elle a refait son coup, tapant derrière mon patin. J'ai basculé en arrière. J'ai agité les bras, essayant de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Et c'est la main de Percy que j'ai attrapé. Mais ça n'a pas arrêté ma chute. Ma tête à percuté la glace. Et une douleur horrible, ainsi qu'un froid anormale c'est parvenue. Ce n'est pas tout. Dans ma chute, j'ai entrainé Percy. Il est tombé sur moi. Mais heureusement, il a stoppé sa chute avant de me mettre un coup de boule à la façon Zidane. Et puis j'ai réalisé... Réalisé que nos visage n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètre l'un de l'autre. Et j'ai croisé son regarde vert océan. Ni une, ni deux, nos lèvres se sont frôles. D'abord timidement, et puis passionnément. On a du se séparer, manque d'air. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, il me souriait de toutes ses dents. Sourire que je lui ai rendu. Il s'est relevé, et m'a tendu sa main. Je me suis relevée avec son aide, et Clarisse nous a dévisagé.

_- Et bha c'est pas trop tôt._

Elle est repartie aussitôt. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de faire encore un ou deux tour, que Chiron nous rappela tous. C'était fini. Et je fus surprise de ne pas en être heureuse. On est alors rentré à la colonie, mais à la différence que cette fois, dans le car, j'étais blotti dans les bras de Percy, endormie par cette journée un peu spécial... Ah, décidément : J'adore la patinoire ! A quand la prochaine sortie là-bas ? Et vous ça vous tente pas ?

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà ! Surtout, ne m'en voulait pas pour le temps d'un nouvel One-Shot !<em>  
><em>C'était les vacances... ^^' Bon, me voilà de retour avec celui-ci. Court, et imaginé cet hiver à ... à la patinoire. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?<em>  
><em>Et puis, je dois dire que tous ce soleil qui brille sur la france, j'ai été beaucoup inspiré pour l'ambiance de la patinoire. ^.^<em>  
><em>Bon ! Assez de blabla ! Votre avis ? Sutout, ne m'en voulez pas pour la longueur ! Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review ? 0:)<em>**


End file.
